


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Broganes being Trans*





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not edited I'm sorry

Shiro believed it was his job to protect his little sister, as all good older brothers do. From threats within and without, Keira would always have Shiro's love and support. Keira was the best little sister Shiro could ever ask for—she was an angel in Shiro's eyes, and he liked being the heroic big brother.

Shiro was home for the weekend while his parents were at the hospital, visiting his grandmother. Shiro was instructed to watch and care for his thirteen year old sister. He had no problem with that, and Keira could take care of herself, most of the time. He wouldn't have a hard time. 

Keira had kind of been distant lately, though. Especially toward Shiro. It was concerning, but he understood. Being at the Garrison all the time had cut back on their sibling bonding. He had hoped that they could talk about that.

"Dinner is done," Shiro announced, knocking twice on Keira's door.

"Go away!" She barked through the door. "I'm not hungry!"

"Come on," Shiro insisted. "It's spaghetti. You can add all the parmesan cheese you want. I won't tell Dad."

"I'm not hungry, Shiro, so leave me alone!"

Shiro stared in confusion at the white door in front of him. Was Keira angry with him for not visiting more? Did something happen at school?

"Keira," Shiro began, "did something—"

The door swung open suddenly, stopping Shiro dead in his tracks. His sister's long black hair was messily pulled into a ponytail, and her frame was drowned in a faded red sweater. She looked tired and angry.

"What," Keira growled, "exactly, do you need?"

"Why are you upset? What happened?" Shiro questioned.

Keira rolled her eyes and pushed past Shiro with a huff. Shiro wanted to stop her but he didn't want to make things worse.

He stood in the hall for a minute after Keira stormed down the stairs. He finally started moving, descending the staircase slowly. He turned to the dining room, where Keira was angrily shoving fork fulls of spaghetti in her mouth. She glared at the table as she chew and swallowed, only looking up when Shiro took his seat across from her. 

She resumed scooping noodles into her throat before Shiro could speak, occupying her mouth so she wouldn't have to explain what just happened. 

This went on for a full two minutes before Shiro asked, "Are you gonna breathe?"

Keira chugged her glass of water and polished off her plate. She stood abruptly and began to march to the kitchen.

"I'm going to my room," she stated.

"No, you aren't," Shiro said. "You're gonna tell me why you're upset."

"I don't have to do anything," Keira growled, slamming her plate down in the kitchen sink and stomping back to the dining room. 

"Come on, Keira, you're my baby sister," Shiro pleaded.

Keira stood there for a moment. Then she said, "I'm not your sister."

Shiro softened immediately. He stood up and walked toward her. "Keira, just because we aren't—"

"That's not what I meant!" 

Shiro paused. "Then what did you mean?"

"I'm not you sister because I'm not a girl," Keira admitted through clenched teeth. "I'm a boy. Your brother."

Keira's voice cracked at the word 'brother.' 

Shiro sighed and hugged Keira. Tears soaked through his shirt as Keira began to sob. Shiro felt like a failure. His baby sister was a transboy and he didn't even notice.

"It's okay," Shiro assured. "I know how you feel."

"How would you know what it's like? You're perfect," Keira muttered.

"Do you know what nonbinary means?" 

Keira detached his face from Shiro's torso to look up at him. "It means your not a boy, or a girl."

Shiro nodded. "I'm nonbinary."

"Thank you for telling me," Keira said. "Should I still call you my brother?"

Shiro smiled. "Yes. Speaking of which, what should I call you? What kind of boy is named Keira?"

"Keith," he said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm Keith."

"Alright, Keith," Shiro said warmly. "Let's watch a movie."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment pls


End file.
